GoodBye Days
by Lord Capric
Summary: kadang apa yang kita fikir bukan seperti yang dikatakan kenyataan. KonanxPein mind to R&R?


Goodbye Days

Aku melihatnya, melihat tetes demi tetes air hujan jatuh dari balik jendela kamar. Membuat sebuah embun pada kaca itu. Terus mengembalikan semua memori indah yang pernah hadir dalam hidupku. Semakin mengingat sebuah peristiwa yang tentunya semakin juga membuatku merasa sakit.

_**Dakara ima ai ni yuku**_

_**Sou kimetanda**_

_**Poketto no kono kyoku wo kimi ni kesetai**_

"_Pein, ayo! Kau takut hujan? Hey! ini Amegakure" teriak gadis yang sudah jauh berlari dibawah hujan yang datang berkeroyok. Terlihat kesenangan tengah menyelimuti hatinya. Sore itu, sore yang terindah di Amegakure. Rasanya seperti, Hujan ini lain._

"_Konan! Tidak! jangan! Nanti kau sakit! Konan!" lelaki itu berteriak terus-menerus memanggil nama gadis yang tengah asik menikmati hujan itu. Dua bocah yang –mungkin- tidak bisa dipisahkan, memiliki banyak perbedaan pendapat namun masih menjalin sebuah persahabatan dengan –sedikit- pertengkaran kecil mengenai hal 'sepele'._

"_Payah!" kekehnya pelan dari kejauhan kemudian menghadapkannya pada pandangan lelaki yang sudah memasangkan wajah sangar. Kemudian berlari mendekat. "Pein! Ayo! Ada banyak hari dirumah jika kita sakit! Kau dan aku sama-sama akan libur sekolah!" teriaknya tak jauh kencang seperti sebelumnya –dikatakan Pein-. Gadis itu menyeret lelaki yang –sepertinya- ketakutan dengan hujan deras yang nantinya akan menembus seluruh helai kain di bajunya._

"_e-eh.."_

"_kau tau? kita akan selamanya senang-senang di desa ini, selamanya bersama hujan. Rintikan air mata langit yang tak pernah berhenti menangis, hebatnya. Selalu ada pelangi disetiap hujan berakhir! Desa ini selalu menangis, tapi ..pada akhirnya dia juga yang akan memancarkan sinar indahnya" konan berkata. Meratapi kebebasan yang ia rasakan sore ini, sedangkan Pein hanya diam terpaku melihat teman kecilnya ini menari ria dibawah hujan deras, tapi tak bisa tertahan ataupun menjadi dusta kecil. Pein menunjukkan senyuman manis yang tipis saat melihat teman kecilnya itu tiada henti untuk berteriak bahwa 'ini Amegakure! Woaah..!~' gadis itu Nampak terlihat bahagia, pikir Pein sesaat seusai menampilkan senyum yang tidak pernah Konan ketahui sampai sekarang._

_**Sotto boryumo wo agete **_

_**tashikamete mitayo…**_

_**OH goodbye days ima**_

_**Kiwari ki ga suru**_

_**Kinou made ni so long**_

_**Kakkou yukani yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara**_

_**La la la la la with you**_

Satu hal yang tak pernah terbayangkan dalam hidupku, selamanya .. semua orang tau, akhir sebuah kehidupan pasti akan memisahkan dua insan manusia yang tengah bersatu, menjalin sebuah kasih yang suci, berekspresi menunjukkan dan menyatakan perasaan cinta yang sesungguhnya. Hal paling menakjubkan dalam hidupku, mendengar semua janji yang nyatanya hanya sebuah omong kosong belaka. Aku tau, ingkar adalah bagian dari sebuah kehidupan.

"_kau pernah memikirkan sesuatu? Hal yang mungkin tidak pernah terbayang dalam otakmu selama ini" tanya lelaki pemilik wajah tampan –hm- disertai rambut oranye –seperti kulit jeruk manis- yang membentuk tusukan tajam keatas bak buah durian itu mulai mempertanyakan sesuatu, hal yang mungkin –bisa dikatakan- sungguh-sungguh pada teman kecil yang saat ini menjadi, Gadisnya._

"_.. hal buruk yang terjadi suatu hari nanti, itu yang takkan pernah terbayangkan dalam hidupku, memastikan peristiwa buruk apa yang nantinya akan aku alami. Terlebih jika bersangkutan denganmu"_

"_maksudmu?"_

"_sebuah hubungan, .. tidak selamanya bisa kita pastikan akan berlangsung lama, terkadang pilihan yang membuat kita semakin sulit untuk mempertahankan suatu hubungan. Bagiku, mengenal dan bahkan bisa menjadi seseorang yang sangat berarti bagimu adalah hal yang tak pernah terbayangkan dalam hidupku. Tapi, kau tau. kau dan aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal yang akan terjadi dikemudian hari, akankah saat seperti ini akan terus berlangsung? Atau bahkan bisa saja kandas tanpa sebab. Aku tak bisa bayangkan, .. aku tak mau kehilanganmu,Pein" gadis itu meraih tatapan mata Pein. Memandangnya dalam dan penuh ketakutan jika nantinya tidak akan lagi kata 'kita' diantara mereka berdua._

_Pein menyentuh pelan tangan gadisnya._

"_kau bisa berjanji?" tanyanya –Pein- menantang._

"_tentu saja, aku berjanji! Kau milikku dan aku milikmu"_

_**Katahou no earphone wo **_

_**kimi ni watasu**_

_**Yukkuri to nagare kamu kono shunkan**_

_**Umaku aisete imasu ka?**_

_**Tama ni mayou kedo**_

_**Oh goodbye days ima**_

_**Kiwari hajimeta mune no oku allright**_

_**Kakkou yukani yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara**_

_**La la la la la with you**_

Sebuah janji yang terabaikan. Membuat satu hal terasa ganjal dan aku mengetahui suatu tanda tak pasti saat itu. Entah kenapa? Perasaan ini terus mengatakan '_dia bukan untukmu_!'

_Akhir-akhir ini Konan sering menghindar, aku bingung. Rasanya baru saat ini ia bersikap tidak wajar setelah lamanya setahun lalu ia selalu ada untukku. Aku putus kontak dengannya, aku sempatkan untuk bisa menghubungi dan menemuinya dikelas. Sayangnya tak berhasil. nomornya tidak aktiv dan Konan selalu mendapat kelas pagi sehingga aku kesulitan untuk menemuinya, terlebih ia selalu seperti, tidak pernah melihatku dan pulang dengan sendirinya.'' Batinnya bicara. menyadari ada sebuah perubahan yang dialami gadis yang masih memiliki status 'berpacaran' dengan mahasiswa 19 tahun bernama Pein Tendou itu. _

_Waktu jadi sebuah penghalang antara keduanya. Menyadari hal itu tentu saja Pein tak pernah tinggal diam untuk kembali melanjutkan hubungan yang sempat renggang beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Namun pada akhirnya waktu yang kembali mempertemukan mereka, dalam sebuah suasana hening dan seolah berkata 'suasana ini bukan milik mereka!' _

"_ma'af Pein, kurasa kita harus mengakhiri semuanya" Konan mulai berkata sambil menghela nafas panjang setelah Pein terus-terusan mendesaknya, mempertanyakan apa maksudnya selama ini. Dan dengan mudah kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya? "ma'af sudah membuang banyak waktumu hanya untuk meladeniku. Kurasa hal ini memang yang terbaik. Jangan ganggu keputusanku. Semoga kau tak pernah kecewa dengan hari ini dan semua kebohonganku waktu lalu. Terimakasih untuk semuanya" sekejap genggaman itu merenggang dan membuat Konan pergi leluasa untuk menjauh. Sedangkan lelaki yang baru saja tercampakkan oleh kekasihnya ini terpaku ditempat dan berpikir tak percaya. Jadi semua itu hanya sebuah permainan? Pikirnya singkat._

_**Dekireba kanashii omoi nante shitake nai**_

_**Demo yattekuru deshou,oh**_

_**Sono toki egao de**_

"_**yeah hello my friend"**_

_**Nante sai ieta nara ii noni onaji uta wo kuchizusamu toki**_

_**Soba ni ite**_

_**I wish**_

_**Kakkou yukani yasashisa ni aeta yokatta yo**_

_**Lalalala goodbye days**_

Aku ingat. Hari paling memilukan dalam hidupku saat semuanya harus berakhir dan seluruh keputusan ada ditangannya. Lalu yang saat ini kulakukan hanya bisa mengingat kenangan pilu antara aku dan dia. Sambil memandangi jendela kamar yang mulai buram dengan hamparan tetes hujan dikacanya. Sesekali kembali kupikirkan hari itu dengan banyaknya pertanyaan. _kenapa begitu mudah_ pikirku sesaat. Pedahal kejadian itu sudah berlalu satu bulan dari hari ini. Tapi rasanya sulit sekali melupakannya dan menghadapi sebuah kenyataan pahit saat kembali kutoleh secarik surat undangan cantik yang bertulis 'Happy Enganged Konan & Akasuna no Sasori' sejak tadi siang. Dan semenjak itu aku mulai berpikir. Alasannya adalah 'orang lain'.

OWARI~

Ma'af ya rada gaje, kata-kata alay serta terlalu berlebihan dan bertele-tele. Gomenesai huks! *nyeka keringat dari mata (?)* tapi ditunggu repiunya yaw!=)


End file.
